


(I don't need) Friends

by Catharina2003



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, POV Damian Wayne, POV First Person, damian needs friends, teen titans #33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharina2003/pseuds/Catharina2003
Summary: Set during Teen Titans #33, Damian contemplates about what is happening.





	(I don't need) Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So Teen Titans #33 broke my heart. Damian deserves so much more. (Also, there are not enough fanfiction works about the new teen titans yet, hell, they don't even have their own tags yet)

My name is Damian Wayne and I don't need friends.

I'm the founding father of the current teen titans, I'm a part of the super-sons (although that name still is horrible) and I've got people I can rely on in the field. 

That's all I need, that's all I have ever needed. I don't need friends. I don't have friends. What would I even need them for? Having friends is a waste of time, time that can be much better spent, on training for example. I used to hope I could have friends, but all my attempts have backfired. 

Oh, well, it wasn't like I needed them anyway. I need a team that can respond to any threat and help me deal with villains for good, not a playground. 

Besides, it's not as if the teen titans care about me or even want to be friends. The second they found out I did something they didn't like, they turned their backs on me, and before then, people barely talked to me anyway. It wasn't much better with the original team, but it still was a tad more enjoyable. I'd like to say that they wouldn't turn their backs on me either, but they left the team as soon as they were given the chance of an upgrade. 

But at least they kind of understood me, and they were willing to carry some of the burdens with me. This team is too inexperienced for that. The only person who was capable of looking on my side of things was Emiko, but she's left as well. It's my team, so I won't leave, but that doesn't mean I don't understand the appeal.

Emiko has warned me there's a traitor on the team, but we don't know who. It can't be Roundhouse, he's a genius, but doesn't have a single ounce of street smarts. I still don't fully trust Wally after the whole affair with Deathstroke, but I don't think he's evil. 

That would leave Crush and Djinn. It could be either of them, I suppose, but I just can't imagine it being Djinn, not after she's put so much trust in me. Of course, she doesn't trust me entirely anymore, but at least she's helped me find a good alternative, instead of just complaining but not offering any good alternatives. For whatever reason, Emiko still doesn't trust her. It could be because it's hard to believe in people that are good if you're raised the way Emiko and I were.

Or perhaps she's right, and I am blind. But I doubt that. I'll solve this mystery though, I'll have to. I can't risk any more damage to the team. I can't tell anyone on the team though, either they are the traitor, or they won't believe me when I say there is one. Every member in the team will rush to defend the other. Except if the other is me. I don't mind that though, I don't need protection. Nor do I need friends.

Not that anyone is offering anyway.


End file.
